Halo - Darkness Rises
by EliteSlayer103
Summary: This Story is about how Halo 4 plot is made with Destiny added into the mix. New Enemies Galore as a bigger plot and enemy loom about from the corner!


Prologue

**Split half of the UNSC Forward-Unto-Dawn**

It has been 4 years since the destruction of the Ark and The Flood. Spartan John-117 was one of the three survivors of the destruction of the Installation, The Arbiter Thel' Vadam , and his companion AI Cortana.

Unfortunately when they jumped to escape the explosion, the damaged slip space torn the Frigate in two.

Luckily Thel was at the front of it so he manage to make it out relatively unscathed and rescued, while Chief and Cortana was stranded in deep space. Seeing no other option than to rest in Cryo-Sleep and wait for help.

4 years later he was awoken by a startled Cortana and wandered the abandoned Ship, not too soon he encountered A Remnant of the Covenant that still believe in the Forerunners as gods known as the Storm Covenant.

After fighting his way through Elites, Grunts, and Jackals, the Spartan destroyed the Super-Carrier that was near the wreckage.

Suddenly he was scanned by some sort of Forerunner planet that would later be known as Requiem, after the scanning is complete the Entrance opened and the Gravity well was activated. Although John tried to escape it, even the mighty Spartan eventually succumbed to the beckoning pull of Requiem, it pulled in everything near the entry point including some Super-Carriers.

Hungrily, it sucked in the wreckage and John along with his Companion into the planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

Outside the entrance, a Slip space Rupture opened allowing some sort of Spaceship resembling a Submarine. A Fallen Ketch has entered the field along with several others as they used the Storm Covenant's eagerness to finally have entered the Shield World and their smaller in comparison Ketches to reach the planet before they do.

Who knows what reasons the Fallen of all things to go to this planet, Perhaps to pillage Requiems artifacts? Meet the Covenant so-called god? No, they're here for a much greater purpose along with a little bit of pillaging for good measure.

Besides, a little bit of ransacking the Shield-World wouldn't hurt anybody right?

**Requiem's Surface, Chief's Crash-site**

"Chief? Chief!" Cortana yelled, concern for his health.

"Cortana?" The Spartan asked, re-entry was hard on his shields but it held as he grabbed a piece of falling debris to hold onto to brace impact.

"Oh thank god you're alright, nearly had me there."

"Where are we?" Chief inquired

"Hold on, seems we're not alone." Cortana told quietly.

On the other side from what Chief saw in the zoom was a group of strange creatures, these bug-like aliens unlike the Drones he used to encounter was bipedal, some dressed in blue armor and others with white and blue. The smaller ones only had two arms and equipped with some sort of pistol and knives, while the larger ones had four arms equipped with a type of rifle and a shotgun with 4 square holes with flames spewing out.

The biggest one had a sort of headdress with two swords from what John was to remember similar to the Cutlass, he and the ones with the rifles had blue capes with some sort of symbol on it.

"Guess that's the leader." Cortana commented quietly

"Are they with the Covenant?" He asked as he slowly crouched and moved to the nearby Assault Rifle as well as keeping an eye on them

As he said this, the leader of the squad found a barely breathing Storm Sanghelli, he pulled out one of his Cutlass and stabbed the Elite in the spine as he grunted then fell silent.

"Does that answer your question?" Cortana said wittedly in a bored tone.

The Leader then gave out a roar that sounded like a command because the ones with the knives began searching and stabbing any survivors while the "Soldiers" as Chief temporarily named them, took high positions looking around with their Rifle's scope while the ones with the Plasma Guns and Shotguns covered the smaller ones.

As they got closer to Chief's location he knew he had to fight them to find a way out of here.

He grabbed the Assault Rifle and open fire on the small ones and taken them by surprise. By the time they got over their surprise, 6 of the smaller ones died.

The Soldiers were smarter and took cover with the wreckage and popped out to shoot out 4-bursts of slow moving plasma that homed in on Master Chief while the ones with the shotguns charged his position firing 4 fire rounds as they got closer.

The Leader signaled his snipers to pin down the Spartan as he takes out the other sword and ran towards him with a battle cry.

Master Chief sighed, today is not a great day.

**AN: Ah yes I have return! With better Writing Skills and a better program that can type more comprehensively, for the first half of the Halo 4 story he will be fighting Storm and Fallen, will I add more races? Continue and find out more.**


End file.
